The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal cell, particularly a TN-cell, having two transparent substrates which are arranged spaced apart from each other and form between each other a cell space filled with liquid crystal substance, polarizers being arranged on the sides of said substrates which face away from each other and electrodes on the sides facing each other.
In such liquid-crystal displays, the problem exists of arranging the two substrates with the smallest possible deviations in tolerance in their distance apart. Deviations in this distance, by which the liquid-crystal layer is determined, lead to a coloring of the display. Particularly in the case of large-area displays it is difficult to obtain a uniform distance apart over the entire area.
Furthermore, the spacing must also be of a specific size in order to obtain one color for the display.
These color problems become particularly severe if colored characters and symbols are to be displayed, for instance by a colored backing at given places of the display, since erroneous mixtures of color can easily occur.